Thinking Of You
by MelodiesWhenYourHeartBeats
Summary: She was adopted by the stewart family, her best friend, nick whom she love very much left her for popularity, Miley soon finds out that she was the long lost daughter of superstar Billy ray Cyrus, Will there be a Chance For Niley?/ NILEY. Just Read.
1. Introduction

**I'm New to Fanfiction ! Yehey ! Clap clap ! Lolz. So Yeah This is it!**

**Enjooy ;**

* * *

><p>Thinking Of You<p>

She was adopted by the stewart family.  
>Miley Stewart soon to be Miley Cyrus<br>_"Don't you dare Nicholas ! Don't you ever dare to give me that it's not you it's me shit!"__  
><em>_" Don't You get it nick ! I'm tired, I'm tired of your stupid games!"_

He was her one and only bestfriend, but he left her for popularity  
>Nick Grey<br>_" Mi, I'm sorry, ok ?"__  
><em>_" It was a mistake to let you go"_

She was the one who made nick popular.  
>Selena Russo<br>_"Nicky ! What the hell are you doing with that loser"__  
><em>_" S-She's What ? She Can't e! Fa-famous ?"__  
><em>  
>When Nick left Miley , Demi replaced nick as miley's bestfriend.<br>Demi Monroe  
><em>" You heard me right slutena, she's the long lost daughter of billy ray cyrus!"<em>_  
><em>_"She's not a loser, Ok? Atleast she's not a slut"__  
><em>  
>He always see miley as her little sister, that's why he didn't want nick to torture miley at school<br>Joe Grey  
><em>"Nick ! You're stupid to let her go!"<em>_  
><em>_" Don't act like she wasn't your fucking bestfriend!"__  
><em>  
>He's Nick's older brother.<br>Kevin Grey  
><em>"Sooo, She's kind of famous?"<em>_  
><em>_" You're like my little sister mi, I promise everything will be ok."_

And More..

* * *

><p><strong>So Whatcha Think ? Does it sucks or what ? IKR? I Suck ! But Anyway Review Please :)<strong>


	2. Another Day at the hell

**Hello Again. Hahaha So this is it. **

**Disclaimer; i own nothing but the plot. but i wish i own nick and miley ... but don't worry i'm working on it. ;)**

* * *

><p>Miley's Pov<p>

I woke up at the sound of my alarm clock, Great. It means school, urgghh, I walked to my bathroom and took a shower, after I took a shower I walked to my walked-in close and picked my black skinny jeans and a simple white tank top with a matching black cardigan, I curled my hair and put on a little bit of make-up, then I put on my boots that ended below my knee, if your thinking that if I'm the kind of girl who wears skirts and high heels in school , Uh-uh , I grabbed my bag then left . As I enter the school bus I looked around and saw nick with slutena sucking faces. "Gross" I said in my mind, I looked around a little more and spotted my bestfriend. Demi, she was sitting at our usual spot, listening to her i-pod while looking at the window, I smiled at the sight of how peaceful demi looks.

" Hey Dragon !" I said as I sit beside her.

" Milerrzz! I miss you ! I she said hugging me tight

" Ca-Can't Breath Dems, Let go" I said

" Sorry" we looked at each other then burst out laughing.

" Ok, Ok that's enough , so you want to go shopping later?" Demi asked me.

" Yeah, Sure I guess " I said

" Looking good by the way" demi said , eyeing me up and down, I laughed, then suddenly a familiar voice that we hate spoke

" Hey Losers!" Selena said

" What the hell do you want slutena?" Demi spat

" Shut up Demetria, I just want to talk to stinky stewart here" selena replied while looking me up and down , I swear i saw something in her eyes when she looked at my clothes , she was jealous, why the hell is she jealous , I mean she's Selena fuckin' russo , She's rich and every boy wanted her.

" Jealous Slut ?" Demi said interrupting my thoughts. Oh boy, Sometimes demi can be a bitch.

" Pfft. She looks like ew" she said, I sighed and said

" What the hell do you want?" Seriously , I don't to fight with her right now i'm not in the mood, She smirked oh how I hated that stupid smirk of hers.

" Why don't you stare somebody else,"

" W-what?" I said

"Oh please , You know the hell what I'm talking about, stop staring at nick!" She screamed at my face,

" I wasn't st-staring" I said in a very low voice

"Just Stop staring stewart! Nick is Mine , Only mine" she gritted through her teeth

**Demi's Pov**

Miley was speechless for a moment, I sighed she had been caught by the devil staring at her nicky, Again, Uhh. Why the hell can't miley let go of the past, she still loves him , I remember the day when me and miley meet and become friends

~ Flashback~  
>I was walking towards the restroom then suddenly I heard somebody crying, I checked every stall until I saw her, miley. She was sobbing so hard that her shirt is so wet, she looked wreck, her hair and make-up was a mess and she was sitting there while hugging her knees.<p>

" Hey hey hey, are you ok?" I asked, she looked up to me and shakes her head saying no.

" What happened?" I asked again this time I sat beside her while hugging her, she started crying again, I started to rub circles in her back to calm her down, when she started calming down, I asked her again what happened.

" S-s-sel-l-len-a" she said, after she mention selena's name, I knew instantly why was she crying , the school slut hurt this poor little innocent girl,

" what did she do?" , She started telling me what happened, I gasped as she ended her story… that's when we started to become bff's

- End Of Flashblack-

It was still quiet until "That's what i thought" selena said, then suddenly the bus stopped, meaning we were already at school

"Oh well bye losers! " then she left, As we were walking towards our locker, i noticed that miley was still quiet, i sighed,

"Mi, Get over him, ok? , He's not worth it"

"But Dems, it's just hard you know, he was my best friend since we were in diapers" Miley said making me laugh.

"Mi there's a lot of hot boys out there, and i heard that cody guy from football team wanted to ask you out" i said trying to cheer up my best friend, i hated seeing her like this,

She laughed dryly "Yeah right, Like i'm pretty" she gushed

" But You are Mi-mi, believe me!, You just don't flaunt your body too much, but i've seen you wore short shorts and damn you looked hot, Your long long legs that goes on forever and those sexy ass of yours, damn i want a sexy ass like yours" i fake pouted making my best friend laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>So Whatcha Think? Just Review Please.<strong>

**Follow me on twitter**

**NileyFreaakk**

**xoxo**

**Julia.**


	3. Memories Keep Coming Back

Miley's Pov

I laughed as demi said she wants a sexy ass like mine, i admit i did looked pretty good in that shorts.

"Flashblack"

I was wearing shorts with a simple tank top, i mean nobody can see me so might as well flaunt my body, Then suddenly ...

"Milerz !" A familiar voice said, i turned around and saw my bbf, Demi then she stopped and looked at me from head to toe suddenly i heard her gasp.

"Who the hell are you and what did you do to miley?" she said making me giggle

" Demz Dragon it's me" i said giggling

" i know , but Mi You looked so hot , why don't you flaunt your sexy body at school" Demi said while winking at me.

" Demi shut up, i do not and besides even if i wear these kind of icky clothes , nick wouldn't still notice me" i said , Demi stared at me like i have three heads or something then she laughed

" Miley ? You still love that idiot?" Demi said

"Yeah what's the problem?"

" Honey, First he's a jackass second he broke your heart"

" But i just can't stop loving him"

" Sure you do , anyway come on' mi-mi ! couldn't you wear some clothes like this to school tomorrow?"

" No"

"Your legs are to die for , so long and your sexy ass ! i wan't em' " demi gushed making me laugh.

End of Flashblack

" Dem are we still talking about that?" i asked

" Ughh, fine but miley it's been a year since i saw you wearing clothes like that"

" Fine Demi , I'll think about it ok, and promise me you'll help me in shopping" i said

" YAYY! "

Soon the bell ringed and i left to go to calculus class.

As i entered the room i looked around for an empty seat and spotted one in front of hmm oh nick grey-wait, What the hell? Nicholas Fuckin' Grey NO NO NO ! i looked around again to see if there's any seat vacant besides the one in front of him, I sighed as i saw that there's no seat left.

" Just An Hour Miles, You'll be fine" i mumbled

I walked over to my seat and looked at nick for a second to see his reaction, but when he saw me all he did was flashed a smile, a very happy one, i turned my back at him as the teacher entered our room,

The teacher started giving us problems to solve in the board when i felt a sudden tap on my shoulders and a "Psst" from nick...


	4. You two were what!

**Ok, SO i decide to continue the story, i'm sorry if i didn't update because, well no one i reviewing this. :( But anyways Please Please Please! Review this. :(**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing except the plot. but i wish i own Nick and Miley. ;)**

* * *

><p><em>The <em>_teacher __started __giving __us __problems __to __solve __in __the __board __when __i __felt __a __sudden __tap __on __my __shoulders __and __a__"Psst"__from __nick..._

I didn't look back at him, I keep on solving the problem, until he did it again.

"Pssst! Miles!" Nick whispered, I had the urge to roll my eyes but didn't. How dare he call me miles? "Miles? Miley ! Hey!" He whispered, I turn around to him and asked "What do you want, Grey?"

"Woah, no need to be grumpy stewart, I just want to borrow a pencil" and there he goes again, calling me stewart. Shessh, What a jerk. First he called me miles now he's calling me stewart? What the hell is wrong with this guy, If he thinks he can play with me well he's definitely wrong.

He snapped his fingers in front of my face and laughed lightly, "Thinking about how hot am I, stewart?" he said. Oh what a conceited, self- centred jerk!

"Uhh, You wish Grey." I said, quickly looking back at my desk before he said anything else.

After a few minutes, I finished the problem and handed my paper to the teacher. Since we all finished early, the teacher decided to give us free time. People started talking with each other, It sucks because I have no friends with me in this class, well except for Grey , but yeah we WERE best friends.

Nick's POV

Since our teacher decided to give us free time, I started thinking of miley and how would I apologize to her. Suddenly Cody yelled at me and motioned me to exchange seats with him, I looked at him and asked him why, He said It wasn't my business anymore, i know that he has a crush on miley, My miley so I wasn't going exchange seats with him.

" Dude, come on! It's free time and besides I wanted to talk to miley, OK?" Cody said. I couldn't say no since miley was looking at me, I think she heard cody mentioned her name.

"Fine" I said, we exchange seats, I was observing the two of them, then I saw miley blushed, I rolled my eyes and looked at them again, this time I saw miley was looking at me, I think she saw me rolling my eyes at them because she laughed and looked at cody again. She touched cody's hand while of course cody was blushing. Wait ? Cody was Blushing? Nevermind, after a few minutes of watching them Flirt, I can't take it anymore I know she knows that I'm jealous of them! That's why she was flirting back at him. Curse you stewart. After 5 more minutes. Finally the bell rings! I put my things on bag and look at where miley seated but she was nowhere to be seen.

Miley's POV

I turn back to nick, because I heard them mentioned my name, I looked at them as him and cody exchange seats, cody talked to me about how he has the biggest crush on me and Blah blah blah. I wasn't really paying attention because demi already told me that cody has a thing for me, I glanced secretly at nick and saw him looking at us and rolling his eyes, I laughed silently because nick is jealous, Believe it or not , NICK GREY is jealous because of me. I decided to make him jealous by flirting back at cody, I touched his hand while he said things about me, Incase he doesn't know, this is payback Nicholas, for leaving me and breaking my heart.

After talking to cody for so long, the bell finally rings. I picked up my bag immediately and go outside for my next subject.

Nick's POV

I walk to cody and asked what happened with him and miley,

"I asked her out, Friday night" cody said. "And?" I encourage him because I was eager to know what happened.

"She said yes" Cody said, Hmmm why isn't he excited?

"Aren't you excited bro?" I asked.

" I am excited nick, it's just I notice that she wasn't paying attention to me while I was talking to her" cody said, Well yeah cody because me and miley were secretly glancing at each other and she was making me jealous and stuff. Hahaha!

"Maybe, she's not interested" I said. Of course she's not, I can see it in her eyes, because she was my best friend and we can read each other like a book.

" Yeah, but I still have hope" cody said.

The second bell rang and I ran to my next class which is music. I rushed to my next subject hoping that the teacher is not yet there.

Well bad luck for me, because when I opened the door everybody stared at me including miley, oh yeah miley is with me in almost all of my subject, I entered the room and seat right beside miley, but hey! It was the only seat left I didn't have a choice. ;)

Miley's Pov

First he seated behind me at calculus class and now he's seating BESIDE ME? I just looked at the teacher and listened. After the teacher discussed about stuff she announced that we are having a project. Ugh? Project? Isn't too early for projects?

"Ok Class, So we are having a singing contest!" the teacher said, ohhh great singing I said in my mind , full of sarcasm.

"it will be by partners!" Our teacher said. Great maybe I can be partners with Emily, well she's a friend of mine.

"Ok!, Emily and Zac, You'll be partners.." Darn, I thought I could be partners with Emily.

" Stewart and Grey!" Oh I'm partner with grey. Wait, "WHAT?" I said. I didn't notice that I said it aloud, because all of them are looking at me, including nick.

"Is there any problem ms. Stewart?" The teacher asked me, yeah there is.

"No No. I'm good" I said then the teacher said the names and yada yada yada. All was I thinking is that I'm gonna be stuck with nick grey for practice later…

"So? 6 pm, at my house?" Nick said interrupting me in my thoughts.

"Yeah sure" I replied. "Good, Frankie misses you a lot" Nick suddenly said.

"What?" I said, not sure of what I've heard

Nick's POV

Oh no, Did I just said that? Of course I did, because miley wouldn't be asking if i didn't.

"Uh, Yeah they all do, Even me" I said. Smooth one nick. I practically high-five myself.

"Oh yeah? Then why did you leave me for popularity? Miley snapped at me. Ok maybe I'm not that smooth after all.

"Miley, You know that I'm sorry right?" I said and after that the bell rang.

"I don't believe in that crap anymore" Miley said. Ouch. Then she picked up her bag and left.

Miley's Pov

I left nick, Because I know if I didn't, I would cry in front him and I don't want that to happen, I wanted to show him that I'm strong and that I'm not weak. I wanted to prove to him that no matter what he did to me, it wouldn't affect me because I'm strong, I didn't realized that I was crying because the next thing I knew was that demi calling my name and following me to the restroom.

"Miley? Miley! What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Demi asked me.

She sat beside me and hug me, She asked why am i crying but i just shook my head and cried on her shoulder. I cried and cried until I was out of tears.

"Now can you tell me what happened to you?" Demi asked me, She's such a good friend and I just can't lie to her anymore.

"Demi there's something I want you to know".

"What is it?" she said. "you can tell me everything miles" she assured me.

_-FLASHBLACK-_

_It was the same day when nick left miley for popularity. He was following miley home, he knows that she's crying because of him._

_"Miley ! Miles ! Wait ! I'm so sorry" Nick shouted,_

_Miley turned around to look at him and shouted "I don't believe in that crap!..." As she said those things nick started to walk towards her, he was so close that their bodies were touching. Miley was sobbing so hard_

_ "How could you nick? You told selena that were not best friends anymore, does that mean that you don't like me anymore" miley said__._

_ Nick hugged her and tried to calm her down. "Shhhh. Shhh" Nick said._

_ Miley Hit him and keeps on hitting him! " I'm sorry miles" nick said. _

_"I don't believe in that!, I don't I don't ! I don't want to believe in that" Miley said, she stopped hitting nick and is now crying on his shoulder while nick is hugging her._

_ " I'm so sorry miles, so sorry" nick said. _

_"I believe you" miley said._

_ After a while they stopped hugging and decided that miley should stay at nick for tonight, and since they're Neighbors. In nick's room._

_"So are we Best Friends again?" Miley asked nick while eating gummy bears._

_"Miley, I don't think we can" Nick said. "What, why?" Miley asked. Tearing Up._

_"No No No, Miles don't cry, I Just think we can't be friends at school" Nick said._

_"But why nick? I thought were good" Miley said._

_"Remember what selena said? I can't hang out with you anymore" nick said looking down. After a few moment of silence._

_ " Then why am I staying here?" miley said standing up and ready to go outside nick's room._

_ "Miley!" Nick said, grabbing her hands and pushing her into his bed. **(Don't be such a pervs ;) )**_

_ "What, Nick?" Miley shouted. _

_"We can still hide our friendship, you know?" Nick said. _

_"Are you Crazy? Or just Stupid?" Miley said._

_ "What? Come on miley! It will work I promise" Nick told miley._

_ "And what? You're gonna bully me at school and pretend that I don't exist?" Miley shouted._

_ "Well…" Nick whispered. _

_"Well what?" Miley said._

_"Miley, Can you just trust me? Please, I promise you that It will work" Nick said._

_ Miley sighed and replied "Fine, but if this goes wrong, then it's not my fault"._

_ – End of FLASHBACK-_

"We'll it did work out until he ask me to be his girlfriend" Miley said, Telling demi what happened.

"He what? Isn't he with selena that time?" Demi replied

"Yeah he is, but he told me he wasn't in love with her and that he's in love with me" miley said.

" So? You two…" Demi said but miley cut her off. "Yeah, but then I broke up with him because he doesn't have time with me, all he did was practice football and spend more time with selena" miley said finishing her story.

Demi gasped and said "Nick is a douche bag"

She stands up and walk out of the restroom. "Demi! Where are you going?" Miley said following Demi. "To knock some sense to nick" Demi replied. …

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN DUN. Soooo? Tell me what you think ? <strong>

**Reviews really make my day Better! So PLEASE READ?**

**Follow me on twitter **

**NileyFreaakk**

**xoxo**

**Julia :)**


	5. Song Writing

_**Ok so here it is! i tried so hard to make this, i'm just caught up in school and i haven't even finished my homework yet so i think imma gonna continue it now and fyi it's 11:46 am in here! i wanna sleep but my homework isn't done, oh well guess i'm just gonna copy from my classmates. :] Hehehe. K enough about me just enjoy. :)**_

**Disclaimer; i own nothing but the plot, but i wish i own nick and miley ;)**

* * *

><p><em>"To knock some sense to nick" Demi replied. …<em>

_No one's POV_

"Nicholas Jerry Grey where the hell are you?" demi screamed while she entered the cafeteria. "Chill your bean lovato, i'm right here, what do you need anyways?" nick answered back. Demi walk to nick and slap him in the face.

"What the hell dems?" nick said

"We need to talk grey"

"Clearly we do" nick said sarcastically, they walked away from the cafeteria with miley following them.

"Ok, shoot what the hell was that about dems?" nick said

"Don't you dems me grey, i know what you did to miley" nick looked at miley clearly noticing her.

"You told her?" nick said while looking at miley's eyes. Miley looked away and just keep her mouth shut.

"Of course she told me, i'm her best friend, we tell each other everything" demi said.

"Can we talk later dem? i want to talk to miley first" nick plead

"No way i'm leaving her alone and here with you!" demi said. nick had the urge to roll his eyes. he's not a criminal to do such a thing to miley.

"hey dem, i can handle this" miley said

"Are you sure smiles?" demi asked

"Yeah" demi walked away and let them talk to each other

"miles-" nick started but miley interrupted him

"First don't call me that because you don't have the right to, and second can you please just tell me what you're gonna tell, so we can get over this?" miley spat.

Nick sighed, he wasn't used to miley being rude to him, miley was a sweet girl but then again who is he to say that.

" i wanted to say sorry for everything i did" nick started, miley just stared at him and didn't say a thing.

"I know i was a jerk to you, but i'm really really sorry" he heard miley huffed at the jerk part.

"And i want to start over with you, you know be friends again?" nick said

"Nick-" said miley but was interrupted by nick

"No let me finish, i'm really sorry, i mean it, if there's a chance for me to go back and redo it, i would i swear" nick cried, his eyes starting to water

"Nick, i know that you're sorry, and i forgive you, actually a long time ago" miley started, that sentence made nick smiled a little

"But... it's just so hard to forget what you've done, and i can't be friends with you" miley said "i'm sorry" she added.

"Hey don't be sorry miles" nick said "Are you sure?" miley asked

"Yeah totally cool" nick said and without warning he hugged miley, of course miley was shocked a bit but she hugged back

" i really really did miss you smiley miley" nick said after they pulled away

"i did too you know" miley said.

"Ah so, i'm guessing i'm visiting your house later?" miley asked

"Ha? what? Oh... the project, yeah totally" nick smiled while miley giggled

"Yeah, so can't wait, see you later!" miley said while walking away from nick.

Demi's POV

I rushed to miley to ask what happend

"Mileeeeeeeeey, what happend?" i said

"well he asked to be my friend again but i said no because it's too hard..." miley kept babbling

"wait a sec, he asked to be your friend again but you didn't accept it?" demi asked, making sure of what she heard

"Yeah" miley said

"What's with all the hugging thing!" demi said

"The hugging- oh you were watching!" miley asked

"Of course! D-to the-U- to the-H DUH!" demi answered

"You goof" miley said" Let's go, before we're late for class"

No one's POV

After lunch, miley and demi headed to class, after 3 hours of listening to the teacher the bell finally ringed. Miley just finished putting her books in her locker and is about to leave when someone called her name.

"Hey! Hey miley!" shouted a familiar voice, she turned around and saw nick running towards her.

"Going home already stewart?" nick asked

"Yeah, i'm going to change before i got to your house" Miley answered

"Uh yeah, i'm going to go home too, need a ride?" nick asked

"No thanks nick but i'll just walk" miley said

"Don't be hideous, come on let's go" nick said dragging her to his car

The ride home was silently, neither the two of them talked, nick keeps driving and miley just stared at the window.

"Uh so here we are, just text me when you're coming over" nick said

"yeah sure, what's your number?" miley gave her phone and nick gave his. they exhange numbers and said their goodbyes.

Miley run to her house into her room excitedly, she rushed to her walked in closet and picked her perfect outfit. She picked a simple dress with black polka dots and choose to wear doll shoes. She then walked to her mirror and pick her iron to straighted her curled hair and spray hair spray on it. she put lipgloss and look at herself in the mirror, satisfied of what she looked and picked her small pouch and went down the stairs. She walked to the garage, grabbing her keys in her pouch and start her car. she did have a car , her father's birthday gift for her. she drove to nick and parked her car. she texted nick saying "im here" thenShe ringed the doorbell and waited for someone to show up.

"Miley? Smiley miley is that you?" Joe said, opening the front door.

"Yes Joey it's me" Miley answered smiling big.

"Omaygosh! it is you! i miss you so much, i haven't see you for years!" Joe cried while hugging her.

"Uh Joe, We see each other at school , remember?" miley said

"Hell yeah, but i never imagined that you'll be here, right now!" joe answered

"Hey smiles, i see that you're here" nick said hugging her, after they pulled away..

"Ok, that was awkward, are you two like bff's again?" joe said

" No no, we're just i mean- i'm ah-" miley tried to explain but failed

"She's here for our project" nick explained

"Now joe can we let our visitor in?" nick said "Sure , sure come in smiles" joe said

Miley entered the house and instantly felt warm, it was good to be in here again.

"Frankie! someone is here to see you!" nick screamed , they heard him on the stairs asking who is it. "Miley? Mileeeeeeeeeeeey!" frankie screamed hugging her tightly, tears forming in his eyes. " i missed you! i missed you, i missed you, i missed you! why did you visit me just now?" frankie pouted

"Aww sorry franks, it's just me and nick had some misunderstanding but now it's ok" miley said, nick smiled to her hearing her sentence

"Yipiiee, the wicked witch of the west coast will be gone forever!" frankie cried. All of them chuckled at what frankie said.

"You mean selena?" miley asked.

"Yeah she was so mean to me. she wouldn't even make me food, she even called me names" frankie said tearing up. " Ohh frankie, don't worry , the witch will pay, now that i'm back" miley said kissing him in the forehead

Nick smiled, miley was always so close to the children while selena is ergh well a bitch.

"Miley! Come on let's play" frankie said pulling miley to his room

"Sorry franks, but miley's here because of me" nick said smiling cockly, miley gasped and laughed

"Hey frankie, i can come over tomorrow so we can play, ok?" miley promised

"Ok!" frankie said going back to whatever he is doing

"uhh, dad won't be home till 7 and mom just went to buy foods" nick informed.

"Ok , so where are we practicing?" miley asked

"In my room, if that's ok, but you know where it is right? i'll catch up with you, i just have to make a call" nick said

"Yeah sure" miley said, walking away from nick and running upstairs going to nick's room. she noticed that nothing has changed from the past years, nick has still his guitar standing close to his balcony, his piano on the other side of the room. oh how much miley missed him. she was looking at the pictures and suddenly saw a picture of them together, they were at the beach with their family and they were side by side in the picture, miley clungging to his shoulders while nick holding to her waist, it was a very cute picture of them, miley was gazing into the picture until she heard someone talk.

"Cute right?" nick chuckled

"Yeah, i didn't know that you still keep it, i thought maybe you throw it away already" miley said putting the picture down

"I wouldn't do that miles, you're my bestfriend no matter what happens" nick said carresing her face while gazing into her ocean blue eyes. uh-oh Brown meets blue.

"Uh yeah, hey can we start now?" miley said breaking the silence and their eye contact.

"Yuh, so what song did you picked?" nick asked

" Well i'm kind of thinking that we should make our own song, you know? incase there is plus points" miley suggest

"Sure, that's a great idea, you write the song first" nick said while letting miley sit in his bed and he laid on it.

"Nuh-uh mister, We are writing this song together" miley said pulling nick up from his bed.

"But you suggested it, so you make it" nick said

"Ugh nick this is Our project, if you don't cooperate then i'll just find a new partner" miley said

"Wait no! fine i'll help you with the song writing" nick said

After hours and hours of making a song...

"Ok! i think i got it!" miley said picking up nick's guitar and started strumming then singing.

_Miley __**- **_**Nick ****- **_**Both**_

_I knew this isn't what i wanted, i never thought it'd come this far_

_Just thinking back to where we started and how we lost all that we are._

**We were young and times were easy, but i could see it's not the same**

**I'm standing here but you don't see me, I'd give it all for that to change**

**And i don't want to lose her, don't want to let her go**

_**Chorus:**_

_**Standing out in the rain Need to know if it's over 'Cause I will leave you alone,**_

_**Flooded with all this pain, Knowing that I'll never hold you**_

_**Like I did before the storm, Yeah, before the storm**_

**With every strike of lightening**

_Comes a memory that last, __**and not a word is left unspoken**_

_As the thunder starts to crash, _**Maybe i should give up.**

***Repeat Chorus**

_**Trying to keep the light from going out, And the clouds from ripping out my broken heart, They always say a heart is not a home, Without the one who gets you through the storm. **_

_***Repeat Chorus**_

_**-End of Song-**_

Through the whole song, miley and nick kept looking into each other's eyes.

"That was.. great" miley said

"Yeah it was, great" nick breathed he was so close to miley's face.

"Uh i got to go, it's past 9 my dad would be worried sick" miley said

"Hey! can we uh can you have dinner at least here?" nick asked shyly

"Sure nicky" miley said pinching his cheek and going to greeting mr. and mrs. grey.

"Miley, my gosh, you've grown already! you look beautiful" mrs. grey/ denise said.

"Thank you mrs. grey-" miley said "Call me denise hun, didn't i told you that before?" mrs. grey said

"Yes Mrs. gre- i mean denise" miley said and smiled

While eating dinner, nick told them about the song writing and how amazing miley did. they said they should hear the song tomorrow and miley promised she will come tomorrow. After that miley left.

At miley's house.

She was about to sleep when someone texted her.

:Goodnight cinderella, sweet dreams :*- PC

She smiled at the text and texted back.

:Night nicky ;) - Cinderella

Both of them slept after that, both smiling. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Yipieee ! So here it is! What'd yah think? ;) ;) <strong>

**Soo it is Good or what? Let me see your comments, k?**

**Reviews make my day better!**

**+10 review for the next chap? :]**

**Follow me on Twitter**

**NileyFreaakk**


	6. I still love you

**Sorry for the long update, but i gotta tell you! i'm a lazy updater! anyways! here is it so enjoy!**

**Thanks for the previous reviews! it means a lot.**

Disclaimer; i own nothing but the plot.

* * *

><p>Miley's POV<br>I woke the next morning with a smile on my face, **(A/N; Sounds familiar right? Hehe. It's on demi's song, Everytime you lie)** I couldn't believe that many things can happen in just one day, believe or not. Nick and I are friends again, and I can visit Frankie whenever I want! Isn't that cool? , I walked through my closet and get ready.

No one's Pov  
>Miley walked through the hallway of the school, going straight to her locker. She pick her books out of her locker, and closed it. She was about to go to her first period when someone covered her eyes.<p>

"Demi? Stop that, you know that's freaking me out"

"It's not demi.."

"Then who is i- Nick?"

"You guessed right smiley" nick said, removing her hands on her eyes, miley turned around to look at him and said

"Hi nick, what are you doing here? I mean, why are you beside me? aren't you scared that your friends will see us?"

"Naaah, who cares?"

"Okaaayy then"

Nick and miley are walking down to their first class, calculus. When they heard selena screamed nick's name.

"Niicccccccccccccckkkkkky!

"What selena?"

"Don't what me, what the hell are you doing with that girl?"

"Uhm, eh uh…"

Miley's POV

Oh no, oh no! no, no, no, no. I knew this would happen! Selena just know how to ruin a friendship!

I hope nick stands up for me this time, I don't want to cry all over that boy again.

Nick's POV

What do I do? What do I do? Should I defend miley? Or just went away with selena like I did before.

But no, I don't wanna lose my friendship with miley again, besides I just gained her trust , I can't let her go again, besides I love her, so I know what I'm gonna do.

"Well nick? Are you gonna answer me or you're gonna stay there dumbfounded?" Selena says, raising her eyebrow.

"Selena, I'm with her because-because.."

Miley's Pov

Oh no, Nick just please for once, defend me from selena. I closed my eyes waiting for nick to answer when suddenly I felt nick's arm around me hugging me.

Nick's Pov

"Because.." Oh oh, shit, Ow! I know, I smiled and put my arm around miley.

"Because selena, she's my best friend, and because I feel happy when I'm with her" I said smiling goofily.

"Nick? Did you hit your head or something? Didn't I explained to you a long time ago that in this school there are two different classification of students, the one is called loser and that's miss milly, and the other one is popular, and that's us" selena said, isn't she just annoying!

"Well, that rule is stupid, if I want to hang out with miley then I will, you got that sel? Stop controlling my life!"

"If you hang out with milly then we're through!" selena cried. Ha! So what? At least I'll be free from her.

"Then.. Okay" I said, smiling making her annoyed

"What the hell nick? You're picking her over me?"

"Uh yes, so see yah selly, we have to go to class" I said smiling and walking away with my arm still around miley. While selena is still in the hallway, not believing that I just broke up with her, sort of.

I turned around once again and called selena. "Oh and selena?"

"What nick? Did you realize that we're perfect together and that you're getting back with me?" selena said doing that thing to her eyelashes, eh she looks stupid, I just wanna laugh. Pfft tss. And It's not even that close to what will I say to her, I rolled my eyes at her and said.

"Her name is not milly, it's miley, okay?" I said one last time before going to class, leaving selena dumbfounded.

Miley's POV

"You did not just did that!" I said, I can't believe he actually stood up for me!

" Oh I think I just did" nick said winking at me, I looked down and blushed a little because he just winked at me and his arms are still around me.

"we're here, let's go inside, before the bell rings."

"Uh yeah, Nick? Your arms. Huh yeah, and thanks" I said while he removed his arm around me.

"Sure no problem" then we entered the room and sit at our sit.

"He actually did that?" demi said, not believing what I just told her, it was now lunch time and we were sitting at our usual stop in the garden under the tree.

"Yuh! I can't believe it either!"

"Wow, you're lucky. I wished someone would do that for me"

"shut up dems"

"One of the grey brothers is in love with you! Aren't you happy? And when you're young you actually had a chance to be friends with the grey brothers! Who knew miley stewart, would have that opportunity when she was young?" demi said

"Demi! Shh, people could have heard you and besides, how'd you know that nick's in love with me? And yeah dem, I had a chance to be friends with the grey brothers but I actually didn't enjoy it that much because they weren't hot that time" I said jokingly

"I can see it in his eyes mimi, and besides he's been in love with you since you two are babies" demi said laughing at her own joke.

"Yeah yeah, I admit, I still love nick and I think he still love me too but demi let's not forget your thing about joe" I said raising my eyebrows at demi while laughing.

"What do you mean by that? Huh? Me ? Nuh-uh I do not have a crush on joseph, he's just my friend, and I think he don't remember my name" demi said.

"Demi! Joe is my bestfriend and so you are. I can read the two of you like a book and I both see it in your eyes that you like eachother! Joe even told me that he thinks you're cute!" I said.

"Really? You think so? I mean well I do and yeah" demi said sighing.

"Okay mimi. You got me, I got this thing for joe and I think I really like him" demi said quietly

"And he do have a crush on you! Silly!" I said making demi smile

"Eppp! You sure about that?"

"Yuhp!" I said popping the letter P.

"I'm so happy eppp! Demi said hugging me.

"Hey girls" some voice wait no I think that was two voices, and we turn around to see who was that

It was joe and nick.

"Hey smiley miley!" joe said hugging me then standing up again.

"Can we sit here?" nick asked

"Sure!" demi said

"Hey demi!" joe said hugging her too, then sitting down beside her while nick sits down beside me.

"You remember my name?" demi said shocked.

"Of course I do" joe said, minutes later, I was still looking at joe and demi, the two of them look cute. Well they were flirting with each other until I heard nick called my name.

"Hey miles?"

"Yeah?" I said turning around to look at him then immediately noticing how close his face was.

"Uh, can we go talk over there? Alone?" nick said while looking me in the eye and smiled.

"Sure." We walked in silence, moving away from demi and joe.

"What do you want to talk about? I asked.

Nick's Pov

This is it, I'm gonna tell her that I love her, I can do this! I know I can.

"Miley, I- I still love you" I said gaining my confidence then looking at her, she looked well shocked. Gosh I'm nervous. What will she say?

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger baby ;) Hahaha! <strong>

**I appreciate for the reviews!**

**15+ reviews for the next chap? (:**

**Follow me on twitter**

**Nileyfreaakk**

**LOVEYOUGUYS! SRSLY. :***

**-Julia**


	7. Song war

**Okay okay! here it is. i tried to make it longer but this is it. so please yeah. REVIEW! **

**Enjoy guys. :* **

* * *

><p>"<em>Miley, I- I still love you" I said gaining my confidence then looking at her, she looked well shocked. Gosh I'm nervous. What will she say?<em>

**Miley's Pov**

He what? Omaygosh, Oh no, God please no, urgh.

"Nick i-i.."

"Miley, no I love you, I always have and I always will, please don't hate me" nick said looking straight in to my eyes, Ohh this is going to be hard.

"Nick I, i- I'm sorry-"

"What? What do you mean?" Nick said tearing up, oh gosh don't cry nicky.

"I'm sorry, I just I don't" I said looking down, not wanting to see nick cry.

"What? Why? I thought we're okay!"

"We are nick! But I didn't said that i-I like you!" I said, now looking up, ugh, why did nick have to ruin everything, everything was running smoothly but now? Uggh.

"Seriously miley? Then why'd you flirt with me? The singing? The whole eye contact thingy, the touchy touchy things! **(A/N; Lol I just had to put the touchy touchy there!)" **nick screamed at me.

"Nick, that was just a- a"

"A what?" nick hissed.

"Don't be angry nicky, I'm sorry i-"

"You see miley? You see this! There you go again, getting my hopes up by calling me nicky!, just please stop hurting me" nick said, tears running down his face.

"Nick, I'- I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to hurt you! Believe me please nick, just please don't be angry at me." I said now crying, trying to touch his face but he wouldn't let me.

"Miley, stop. Please just stop, just leave me alone, i-I don't want to see you anymore!" nick cried, turning his face, looking at anything but me.

"Nick no, no! nick just please listen to me!" I cried.

"Miley, just go, okay? You're making things worst"

After nick said that I had no choice, I ran away from him, wanting to go to my room but knowing I can't because I still have class, so I ran to the comfort room. I sat there crying and crying.

Nick's POV

How could she not love me back? I did everything for her, I even broke up with selena and ruin my reputation just for her! I love her, I do. But how could she? After everything I did. I cannot believe in this crap. So I decided to cut class and went straight back to my house.

It's been hours now and I bet school is over, I was now in my room, writing this song for hours.

Song title: It will rain. **( A/N; Yeah it's bruno mars' song, just pretend nick wrote it. :D )**

"_**If you ever leave me, baby."**_ Nick sings as he play his guitar. 

_**Leave some morphine at my door, **__**Cause it would take a whole lot of medication  
><strong>__**To realize what we used to have, We don't have it anymore.**__**  
><strong>__**There's no religion that could save me ,**_

_**No matter how long my knees are on the floor, **_

_**oh So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm making To keep you by my side And keep you from walking out the door.**_

_**Chorus:**__**  
><strong>__**Cause there'll be no sunlight if I lose you, baby**_

**_There'll be no clear skies if I lose you, baby_**

_**Just like the clouds, my eyes will do the same if you walk away Everyday, it will rain, rain, rain**_

_**II.**_

**_I'll never be your mother's favourite_**

**_Your daddy can't even look me in the eye_**

**_Oooh if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing_**

**_Saying there goes my little girl walking with that troublesome guy_**

_**But they're just afraid of something they can't understand**_

_**Oooh well little darling watch me change their minds**_

_**Yea for you I'll try, I'll try, I'll try, I'll try I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding**_

_**If that'll make it right**_

_**Repeat chorus. **_

___**Ooooh Don't you say goodbye, don't you say, goodbye I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding If that'll make it right**_

_**Repeat Chorus.  
><strong>_

Normal POV

After the song, nick shed a few tears, he missed miley, so much. He wonder if she loves him too. He wonders what would have happened if miley said he love him back too. If they would finally be together again. But no, she didn't. so here he is. Sitting in his bed, playing the song he wrote for her.

Miley's POV

After I cried in the comfort room, demi came for me and said she saw what happened and ask if I was okay. I didn't said a thing, I just thank her and walked away. I just went to my next period, and tried my best to avoid joe or demi.

As the school bell rings, I stand up. Ready to leave the school, I just want to be alone. You see, I do love nick, with everything in me actually, Stupid right? You're maybe thinking that because I didn't tell him that I do love him too, and then everything will be alright? Yeah, but there wouldn't be a story if I did that, don't i? anyways back to the main thing. I do love him, okay? I just can't tell him that yet. I don't know if I'm ready to love again, I don't want to get hurt like I did the last time. I just thought that if I did tell him that I love him, he would just go and hurt me again. But I know nick, he would never do such a thing to me, well actually he did, but he regrets it!

I walked home, completely ignoring demi's calls. I entered my room and just lay down, staring at the ceiling. Ugh! I miss nick, so much. But hey! Next week is the deadline of the songs! I know what to do..

It's been a week since miley and nick talked to each other, they have been trying to avoid each other and have succeeded, but today. Miley will talk to nick after they sing in music class, she will tell him what she feels and she hopes nick will forgive her for everything she caused.

After her first period, calculus. Which she also has with nick. She went straight to music class, excited.

Nick walked into the room, looking around and seeing miley there already, waiting for me. Sigh -_- he had no choice but to sit down beside her, so he sits down.

"Uh, hey nick. We hadn't have practice you know, we only had one. And i-I think we should practice now?" miley said trying to bring up a conversation. While nick just looked at her, sighed and nodded.

"Uhh, i don't really want to practice. But you'll do fine. You were great when we sang that" nick said not looking at her at all, but that was enough to make miley smile.

"You think so? Thanks nick" miley said smiling. Then the teacher entered the room, making all the students attention on her.

"Okay class, today is the deadline of the project, are you all ready?" the teacher ask, while chorus of yes and yeah came from the students.

"Alright then, we'll start with Emily and her partner"

Then Emily and Zac started slinging some song, miley and nick didn't really paid attention, they were both thinking of each other.

After Emily and zac finished the teacher called some random names. Then finally it was niley's turn.

Miley sighed and said. "This is it. You can do this miles. Yeah I know I can!" as niley were walking towards the little stage, out of nowhere miley heard nick said. "Relax miley, we can do this. Good luck. Break a leg" nick whispered softly.

"Alright, Miley and Nick. Impress me." The teacher said as nick picked his guitar and miley picked hers.

"Uhm, the two of us are going to sing as song we wrote together" nick said as students clapped for them.

"This song is really special for us so uh yeah enjoy" miley added, taking a deep breath then started singing.

_**I knew this isn't what I wanted, I never thought it'd come this far…**_

After the song finished. Students were already clapping for them and some are shouting "Go niley!"

"Nick, miley! I must say that was a vey very amazing song." The teacher complimented.

"Thank you ms." Both nick and miley said. They sat down back at their sit,

"Good Job stewart" nick said.

"Thanks, you too" miley said quietly. The school bell rings then the teacher dismissed them.

Miley walked out of the room and saw cody there waiting for her.

"Hey miley!" cody called.

"Yeah cody?" miley asked walking to him.

"Uh, About our date. Can we move the next week?" cody asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, why?" miley asked, this is the second time they moved their date, first he got football practice then what now? But oh well, she actually forget the they have a date.

"I'm having a party at my house and I wanted to know If you wanted to be my date their?" cody said smiling at miley goofily.

"A party? Sure I'd love to be your date!" miley said hugging cody.

"You're the best miles, thanks" cody said kissing her in the cheek and then walking away, Little did they know, nick was there, and he heard everything cody said and was ready to punch him…

As the school ends, nick drove straight to his house and walked straight to his room, he has a plan. He would right a song about miley, again. And he would sing this to music class, since they would do nothing for weeks and since they are actually allowed to do that in music class.

So nick started writing a song about miley. After hours and hours of writing, Nick finally got it.

_**Yeah, oh oh**_

_**Walk in the room, I'm a man on a mission.**_

_**You're standing there and I feel that connection.**_

_**I break the ice and I ask what your name is.**_

_**Then I recall that we already did this.**_

_**Somehow I missed it.**_

_**Chorus:**_

_**Keep on moving like you did last summer,**_

_**When the grass was greener and your hair was longer,**_

_**If you become familiar with another in town,**_

_**Don't forget about the fun that we had,Last time around.**_

_**II.  
>You walk around with a new man, new band,<strong>_

_**You think its over but I'm just getting started.**_

_**I tried to call but you don't ever answer.**_

_**I'd let you go but you're all that I'm after.**_

_**Can't you remember?**_

_**Repeat Chorus  
>{It feels good!}<strong>_

_**Repeat Chorus 2x. **_

_**Last time around, Yeah last time around.**_

"Yeah that's it, that's what I'm gonna sing, payback miley" nick thought then after that he prepared for bed and drifted to wonderland.

The next day, nick was excited to go to school, He was so excited to see miley's face later after he sings. So he prepared and of course he had to looked good.

With miss miley.,,

Today is like one of the days I don't want to go to school. Ugh, but I have to go. So yeah, here am I, walking to my first subject. I entered the room to see nick already there, early bitch. Ugh I don't get it. Why am I so cranky? Nevermind. Uh-huhh. Nick is looking extra hot today. Hmm, he must be back at being popular. Oh well nevermind.

After the first subject, I exited the room and walked to music class, Ugh, I swear I'm gonna sleep since we had nothing to do. I entered the room to see nick already there, again. And seated at my sit, put my head down and closed my eyes. It was quiet actually then suddenly nick's voice was heard by the entire room. He must be announcing that he's back with slutena. UGH. Nevermind.

"Miss? Can I sing infront? I just want to share this song I wrote yesterday" nick said. Ohh a song. How interesting. Whatever.

"Oh goody, sure nick. Now everybody please listen. Miss stewart look up please" miss said.

"Uh yeah sure" I said then just looking at nick as I waited for him to sing.

Then he started singing this song. Hmm it's kinda catchy but cool.

"_You walk around with a new man, new band_

_You think it's over but I'm just getting started" _ Oh oh. Is nick? Oh no. did nick just looked at me while he sings that line? Oh no, oh no. What was that suppose to mean? This is a payback Nicholas I swear. I'm gonna write you a hate song, just wait for it.

After nick sing, he walked back to me. Not removing his smile and the smug look on his face.

"Hey stewart, the song was nice huh?" nick said,

"Was that for me? I mean. That hate song whatsoever?" I asked. While nick just looked at me and winked. "You liked it? Catchy right?" nick said, and the smug looked on his face is still there, I can't believe it Nicholas! He actually want a song war? Then game on. I just looked at him, jaw drop.

"Whatever." I said, ready to explode. If it's a song war he wanted, then two can play his game.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohh! Hahaha! Is it good or what? Tell me what ya think? :) I update this because school starts on wednesday, and i need to study for exams. YADA YADA. :) Anyways. i love you guys that's why i updated.<strong>

**LoL. Kay. :* Don't worry i'm gonna update on friday or weekends. :)**

**Loveyouguys. :* SRSLY. **

**Follow me on twitter?**

**NileyFreaakk. **

**Loveyouguysagain. :* **

**xoxo**

**JULIA. :)**


End file.
